


A Shoulder to Lean On

by ShelbyMarie



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Until Dawn AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyMarie/pseuds/ShelbyMarie
Summary: After Steven gathers everyone back at the cabin for a little bit of revenge, Autumn and Devin find themselves in an unsatisfactory situation.





	A Shoulder to Lean On

Autumn groaned and forced her eyes open. She was immediately aware of two things as she regained consciousness. One, the biting cold, as the wind whipped angrily around her. And two, her entire body ached. This had to be the most pain she had ever been in. Memories came racing back. Some. Some thing had grabbed her, pulling her through broken glass and across the snow. She had tried to get away but the thing was so strong. As she tried to steady her breathing, lying on the cold elevator floor she almost wished it had killed her. How long would she be stuck down here? How long could you survive without water again? Does having broken ribs affect that? Was this how Parker and Andrew felt last year?  
But she remembered James. His face looming above hers as the elevator gave in. His voice yelling her name down the shaft. James had come after her. She had to survive. For him.  
“Oh shit,” she whispered as she pulled herself off of the ground. Standing hurt immeasurably worse than lying there had. Scratches stretched and her skin tore even more. Cuts began to bleed again. “Shit.”  
“Oh God..” She made her way over to a coat and shrugged it on. She stumbled a little but managed to put on some men’s work boots that were several sizes too big. It wasn’t much but it would help. Her head was pounding. She put a hand to her forehead and breathed in deeply. Why hadn’t James found her already? She hoped the thing hadn’t gotten to him too. As if on cue she heard a horrible screeching noise down the corridor. She whipped around to face it but she couldn’t see anything. Dust meandered down lazily in front of her. She couldn’t stay here and be an easy meal for this bear or… Whatever it was. She took a laboured breath, grabbed a shovel she saw out of the corner of her eye and began her journey down the dark corridor, screeching echoes engulfing her.  
-  
Devin carefully let himself drop over the ledge, landing with a grunt. He took a moment to wipe the dust from his jeans. His breathing was heavy, both from the adrenaline from almost having died and the physical exertion from traversing the mine. He felt a twinge of guilt about leaving Jamie on the tower, but was quickly distracted by a glint of light. A lamp, finally. He made his way over to it and grabbed the lighter next to it. He smiled a little bit. Were it not for the circumstances he’d say it was his lucky day. The lighter worked and he soon had his own beacon of light shining into the darkness.  
As he turned to continue on his way he heard something familiar. As soon as he was facing her he was able to confirm that it was Autumn and she was about to swing. She let out a yell and the shovel came down but Devin was able to block it.  
“Whoa! Autumn? Is that you?” He asked. Autumn just stood there, hunched over, looking like a wounded animal. “Jesus Autumn, what the hell happened to you?” As he noticed her injuries more he was amazed that she had managed to swing the shovel with as much force as she had. “How the fuck are you still alive?”  
Autumn looked confused about it herself. “Yeah,” she whispered.  
“How did you end up down here?” Devin pressed. He couldn’t fathom how she’d gotten into this much of a mess, all the way down here.  
“James and I were… We were filming and… And… Then it was… We..” She struggled to get the words out. Breathing getting more and more difficult as she tried to find the words to explain.  
“What?”  
“I dont- I don’t know… I was by the window and there was all this glass and...it was in the snow and then… it was… moving so fast, fuck…” She paused. “And then I was, I was down here…”  
“Jesus.”  
“Oh God,” Autumn exclaimed. In pain or fear or in response to her own trauma, Devin wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was that he had to protect her.  
“Can you move?”  
“Yeah,” She said, pretty unconvincingly. But he took her word for it.  
“Come on, Autumn.” He said, walking just a step ahead of her, so that he could try and stave off anything that might try and harm her. As they began walking they heard another one of those hideous shrieks. They were really freaking Devin out. But he couldn’t show that fear to Autumn. He had to be brave. After all, she’d clearly been through hell, the least he could do was man up and help her.  
They came across a fallen elevator. The thing had come undone and from the looks of it had fallen an awfully long way.  
“Look at that. Some sort of cave-in here,” Devin pointed out.  
“That was me,” Autumn replied. They continued searching for an exit.  
“What?”  
“I fell through that roof.” She said solemnly.  
“You fell this far?” He wasn’t sure why he’d asked. She clearly wasn’t joking. “Jesus. That makes two of us.”  
“What?” It was Autumn’s turn to be confused.  
“I fell off a goddamned fire tower down here.”  
“You’re kidding me.”  
Silence resumed between the two as they continued to walk down a long stretch of tunnel. There was nothing indicative of an exit.Just another opening to more tunnels. But they had no choice but to keep venturing forward. Devin,making sure Autumn could keep up, and Autumn, focusing on not falling over. Where their speech dropped there were ample creaks and screams to fill the silence.  
A loud noise startled them both. It was the first one to sound close actually close. Not in the echoey way everything sounded close and far at the same time, but in a very visceral way.  
“Huh…” Devin said involuntarily.  
“Fuck…” Autumn said, desperation clear in her voice.  
“A-Autumn?!” Devin ran forward a step but quickly stopped. “Which way?”  
There was a crevice they could hide in or they could try to run. The choice was obvious. There was no way Autumn could outrun anything in her condition. “Alright, come on Autumn,” Devin said motioning for her to hide first. He followed quickly after her and they pressed their back against the wooden wall. They could hear the thing behind them. It didn’t sound like an animal and it certainly wasn’t human. They both focused their energy on being very still. What must have been a few seconds felt like lifetimes waiting for the creature to leave them alone. As Devin heard it’s nails on the wall, moving away from them, Autumn began to fall forward. Luckily for her, he had was able to catch her, although he felt bad for not being more gentle as he did it. He held onto her for a moment. It felt nice. Being able to help someone, unlike earlier with Jamie.  
“Jeeze…” He said aloud. “Does this hurt?” He realized his grip might’ve been too tight. He couldn’t tell where she was injured and where she wasn’t. He wasn’t sure if it mattered at this point.  
“Oh God….”  
“Alright,” he breathed, letting go of her shoulder slowly. He didn’t want to risk her falling over but they had to keep moving. “Let’s go. We gotta do this, get out of here. Come on!” Autumn lagged behind a little further than she had before. “Autumn, come on come on come on.” He encouraged. He turned and she was several feet behind him, moving slower than ever. “Autumn! Autumn come on.” He waited for her to catch up. As she approached he saw it.  
A humanoid looking thing. Pale and with limbs that were too long. Skinnier than humanly possible. It had dark circles around its eyes and although Devin couldn’t see from this distance (and not that he cared to) he assumed that were e to get a good look he would not find a soul behind them. It let out a scream. That explained the noises, but did not make Devin feel any better about them. He jogged a few steps and stopped again. He could abandon Autumn. Make a run for it. Theoretically. But one look at her pathetic figure and he knew he couldn’t. They were friends and she needed him. He couldn’t leave someone else to die. He broke through some wood boarding up the outside with his body. He stumbled, and almost found himself tumbling down the snowy cliffside. He caught himself and edged carefully away from the entrance, giving Autumn room to get by him and hide. The thing poked its head out after them, searching. Autumn and Devin held completely still, not even breathing for fear of being seen.  
They let out a sigh of relief as the thing quickly gave up its search and retreated into the mine. They finally looked out in front of them taking in the view. Morning had finally come. Devin slung an arm around Autumn and pressed his nose into her hair.  
“We did it. We got out,” he whispered. Autumn hummed in response and it was the first positive thing he’d heard from her since she’d tried to kill him. Things were going to be okay.  
It wasn’t long before a helicopter spotted them and picked them up. Devin picked up Autumn and gently lifted her into the chopper. He didn’t quite trust the man he handed her to but he had to. He refused the mans hand and pulled himself up into the vehicle. He carefully buckled Autumn in, making sure not to bump her or bother her in the slightest. He took the seat next to her and she immediately snuggled up to him, eyes already closed, head resting on his arm.  
“You kids are mighty lucky we found yas. This aint close to the house where we found the others.”  
“Others?” Devin’s eyes lit up. “Was uh. James there? McCune. James Allen McCune, I mean?”  
“I can’t say for sure,” The man grumbled.  
“How many-”  
“I don’t know, kid. We didn’t pick em up, our other team did.”  
“Well what do you know?” Devin snapped. Autumns eyes fluttered open and she began to sit up. “It’s okay Autumn I’m sorry for disturbing you. Go back to sleep.” He didn’t have to tell her twice. Her exhaustion heavy eyes practically shut themselves. “Well what do you know,” he whispered this time.  
“Just that there are others. The main house was in flames, you know. So maybe you two got lucky,” The man gave him a flippant smile. Devin doubted it. He looked out the window and saw that they were nearing town, but going the opposite direction of the hospital.  
“Hey, aren’t we going the wrong way?” Devin asked.  
“Nah, you two are needed at the police station for questioning.”  
“No,” Devin persisted boldly. “She needs to go to the fucking hospital.”  
“I’m sure they’ll get her all bandaged up when we get there,” The man said through gritted teeth. He then put on his headphones and began speaking to the pilot. Devin glanced at Autumn and gently took her hand, giving it a small squeeze.  
When they got out of the helicopter at the police station Devin made sure Autumn got a blanket and a water. It was all he could do before they were whisked away to separate interrogation rooms.  
“Parker?” An officer asked. He was in street clothes and looked angry to be there.  
“What about him, I mean, he went missing last year and Steven invited us up again to remember and I-”  
“No. Your name, son. Devin Parker is it?”  
“Oh. Yeah.”  
“Can you tell me what happened with the radio tower out there?”  
“We were calling for help Jamie and I and then something happened I don’t know it looked structurally sound but it just. Collapsed,” devin babbled.  
“He wasn’t with you when you came in just now. So how did you and this Jamie get separated?”  
“Isn’t he here?” Devin’s heart sank. “Didn’t you already get this information from him?” Devin’s heart shattered as the officer just narrowed his eyes.  
“Answer the question. Dodging it makes you more suspicious.  
“I was right there and I could have done something.” Devin said, feeling so many negative emotions all at once. “I tried to do something. I wasn’t good enough.”

Autumn was not faring much better. The nap and water helped a little but she was still dehydrated and in so much pain.It was a wonder the officer could even get her name.  
“How did you end up in the mines?”  
She stared at him for a moment. “I was...carried and… taken...and…”  
“What did you see?”  
“I don’t know… I don’t know”  
“Your friend Sami Jo she told us she tried to help you.” The man said. Autumn perked up a bit, hearing her friends name but he had that wrong.  
“No…” She whispered.  
“She said she heard you calling out.”  
“No… Not me…” Autumn said. As if she’d been capable of calling out. Her vocal chords were so strained. When would they let her go to the hospital?  
“Is there anything else you want to tell me?” He asked, getting impatient.  
“James…” She said.  
“What do you remember?”  
“He came for me!” She replied, with a smile. “He did…!”  
“Came for you?” The man pushed.  
“Where is he? Did he make it?”  
-  
After his interview was finished Devin shoved his way out of the door and scanned the room for Autumn. Sure enough she was resting, eyes closed, next to a heavily tattooed man in handcuffs. Devin shot the man a glare, for being near her at all but the guy just raised an eyebrow and shrugged at him. Devin tried to sit down next to her without waking her up but her eyes shot open. They were still a little teary. He held out his hand and she took it, squeezing as hard as she could, but it barely tickled him.  
He smiled at her, and glanced out the glass of the police door.  
“Let’s get you to the hospital huh?” She nodded, but didn’t make any motions to leave. Devin sighed and scooped her out of the chair and into his arms. “Don’t get used to this,” he warned.  
“I already have,” she sighed, snuggling into his chest. And truth be told, so had he.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ending where everyone lives but somehow Devin and Autumn didn't run into anyone at the police station. I hope you liked it I got a little carried away, I just love both of these fandoms. Autumn was Jess and Devin was Matt. I may write more of this in the future, who knows. Don't ask me. I'm just the author.


End file.
